


Yuk Segerakan

by madeh18



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bahasa tidak baku, Family, Gen, Humor, Indonesia!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Kalau emak kamu udah ngode, tandanya harus segera!untuk #Fallentinevent





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntugan bersifat materi dari cerita ini
> 
> Prompt - Daydream dan Dreamcatcher

“Nooo, ini kerudung emak udah bener belom?”

Hatano yang sibuk dengan _game online_ nya pagi itu, hanya bisa menyahut tanpa mengalihkan atensi. Durhaka memang, tapi ini puncak dramanya! Teman-teman timnya sudah mengeluarkan bahasa kebun binatang yang untung hanya terdengar olehnya melalui _headphone_.

“Nggak kelihatan mak, bentar dah, nanggung –woy yang bener dong, itu musuhnya samping lu, bego!”

“Heh, bahasanya ya.” Tanpa sadar sang emak sudah ada di belakangnya.

“Duh, mak ngagetin aja.”

“Ini lihat dulu bentar.”

“Udah kok mak, udah be-ah, sakit mak.” Tiba-tiba telinga Hatano sudah memerah saja akibat dijewer oleh sang emak.

“Dengerin dulu makanya kalau orang tua ngomong.”

“Iya mak, iya.”

“Dah main gamenya berhenti dulu. Ini emak sama bapak mau ke kondangan anaknya Pak Yuuki kan. Sayang banget dapet seragam bagus-bagus tapi penampilan emak biasa-biasa aja, coba bantuin emak dulu.”

“Tano nggak pernah make kerudung, mak. Buat apa nanya sama Tano?”

“Minimal kamu lihat dulu ini rapi ngga, ini miring sebelah ngga. Ya emak kan punya anak kamu doang.” _Iya sih_.

“Yaudah mak jangan sok-sokan hijab ala ala deh, kaya biasa aja sih. Ribet sendiri kan jadinya.”

“Ih, kamu ngga ngertiin banget perasaan perempuan ya.”

“Ya emang Tano bukan perempuan, emaaaaak.”

“Ini ada apaan sih?” Sang bapak tiba-tiba nimbrung di depan kamar Hatano.

“Tau tuh emak ribet banget pake kerudung aja.”

“Atuh lah pak, masa gayanya itu-itu aja sih. Malu sama tamu undangan yang lain.”

“Yaudah biasa aja gapapa kok, malah aneh kamu kalau beda gitu. Udah ya bapak mau pasang dasi dulu nih. Jangan ribut-ribut.”

Sepeninggalan sang bapak, sang emak akhirnya sibuk merapikan kerudungnya seperti biasa. Hatano memperhatikan dalam diam sang emak yang justru bercermin di kamarnya.

“Entar pas Tano, emak bakal ribet gini ngga ya?” Sang emak tiba-tiba bertanya.

Setelah sekian detik Hatano baru menyadari maksud pertanyaan tersebut. _Hah_?

 _Buset dah_! Umurnya baru 21 tahun, masih skripsian pula. Udah dikodein aja oleh sang emak.

“Yaelah mak, masih lama kali.”

Menghiraukan sanggahan Hatano, sang emak berucap, “Neng Marie kayanya belum punya pacar ya.”

“Ampun dah mak. Dia masih ABG kali, baru mau masuk SMA.” _Hatano lelah, mak_.

Sang emak terkikik pelan lalu bertanya lagi, “Udah rapi kan no?”

“Iye, udah rapi banget.”

“Yaudah ya, emak sama bapak pergi dulu. Jangan lupa makan sama mandi.”

Hatano segera mencium tangan sang bapak dan emak yang sudah bersiap pergi. Lalu mengunci pintu setelah suara derung mobil tak terdengar lagi oleh indera pendengaran.

Emaknya ada-ada saja deh.

Eh tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan salah persepsi nih. Jangan-jangan maksudnya kebaya emak pas nanti Hatano wisuda? Tapi kan ngga mungkin langsung ngomongin Marie? Tapi kan ngga mungkin juga Hatano yang belum berpenghasilan nikahin anak orang. Mana kerjaannya main game online terus di kamar. Terus ini maksudnya apa?

Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Ya sudah lah Hatano mau main game lagi saja. Kamidut sudah marah-marah karena tiba-tiba anggota timnya hilang satu.

Toh mau yang namanya wisuda kek, nikah kek. Sudah ada yang mengatur kapan waktunya. Tidak perlu disegerakan kalau benar-benar belum siap. Tapi tetap harus dipersiapkan dengan baik sebelum mencapai tahap siap. Setelah siap, baru deh disegerakan. Jadi? Yuk segerakan mempersiapkan diri dengan baik.

"Woy Miyodut, gue tau lo lagi sambil ngaca di layar pc, tapi konsentrasi dong."

Ya, kalau Hatano sih sepertinya belum tergerak untuk mempersiapkan diri (untuk menikah?)

**Author's Note:**

> OC ortunya Hatano termasuk tokoh utama kah? Saya khawatir mereka termasuk tokoh utama walaupun penekanan saya pribadi ya Hatano yang jadi tokoh utama sih. Hmm khawatir melanggar syarat dan ketentuan event nomor 8 :')
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir :')


End file.
